


The Lost Get Found

by jenndubya



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Fanvids, Fix-It, Gen, OT5 Friendship, Team as Family, Video Format: Streaming, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: After losing Alex, Jen learned the comfort of her teammates and how they'd be there for her.AKA how her storyline should have went, instead of being part of The Wes Show.





	The Lost Get Found

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Pink Ranger Day (February 14) 2019.


End file.
